


The Beginning

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac says he's gone.<br/>(gone? how can he be gone?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd end up writing this, to be honest o.O But hey, the muse tells me what the muse wants :D Not sure if the violence qualifies as "graphic" but better safe than sorry, right?

Isaac says he's gone.

_(poor pup's trembling and wide-eyed)_

 

It takes a moment for it to sink in.

_(gone? what do you mean gone? HOW CAN HE BE **GONE**?!)_

 

The world explodes in rage and magic and the all-consuming need for blood.

_(he will pay for this. they will **all** pay for this.)_

 

Mirrors don't get a word out before they're torn to pieces.

_(what did they expect from a psychopath's mate?)_

 

The woman playing at feral with her claws and her nails

_(she gets a rowan stake through her heart)_

 

Blood moon eyes gets his knee caps shattered.

_(that isn't his kill. no matter how much he **wants** )_

 

An Alpha dies and an Alpha roars.

_(they can't stay here)_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated. Ideas are welcomed and reviews are loved (and musefood).
> 
> (also, if you're wondering about the level of "torn to pieces", think Elfen Lied classroom flashback)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Woman Playing Feral with Her Nails and Her Claws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337351) by [kiranightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade)




End file.
